


Stress Relief

by Keyssoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Handcuffs, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Connor, first smut and I don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyssoul/pseuds/Keyssoul
Summary: Gavin has been working himself ragged, and Connor makes a house call.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted, first spicy one shot. I gained a new appreciation for you seasoned smut writers out there.
> 
> Enjoy~

“I can be of assistance, Detective Reed.”

“I don't need any help from a FUCKING ANDRIOD do you hear me scrap heap??” Gavin shouted back through the door.

He cursed under his breath, looking to his desk. It was piled with papers and boxes from the precinct. If anyone found out he was working off hours from home, he would be fucked. He certainly didn't need robo-narc getting in his way.

It was quiet. Gavin pressed his face against the door to look through the peephole, relieved to see the android had left.

“That's what I fucking thought,” Gavin spat in a low voice before returning to his work.

A light tapping tore his concentration away once again, this time coming from the balcony. Gavin turned, a mix of anger and disbelief taking over his features.

Connor stood close to the sliding door, watching the detective.

Gavin had had it. He felt his anger boil over as he rushed the glass, throwing it open and grabbing the android by the collar. Or at least, he tried.

His hand bent backwards, pain shooting through his wrist as Connor stepped inside, his grip tight. A predatory grin crossed the android's mouth, “I would think you would have learned not to assault me, Detective. You're no match for me.”

“Get your fucking hands off me!” Gavin shouted, struggling to get his hand free. He pulled back his free fist and swung. It made impact with Connor's other hand, cracking Gavin's knuckles.

In one swift movement the android spun Gavin and pushed him down on the couch, trapping the detective underneath him. Gavin struggled, his shoulders flexed, chest heaving from the effort. Connor's grip was like a vice pinning his hands above his head.

_This android is going to kill me on my own fucking couch and I'm helpless to do anything about it._

“Please stop resisting, Detective, or I will have to further restrain you.” Connor leaned in closer, his cool breath causing Gavin's body to respond. He was so close, and the weight of his body drove Gavin mad.

_Oh FUCK no. I'm going to be killed by an android with a fucking boner on my own couch._

The sound of metal clinking sent a new sensation flowing through Gavin's body as he watched the android pull out a set of handcuffs. He deftly tightened them around the detective's wrists, the cold metal biting down into his skin.

“Get OFF me you plastic pr-” he was cut short by a hand around his throat. He gasped, staring up at his captor while he loosened his tie. Gavin could feel himself pushing against his jeans, the sensation nagging him.

“P-please...” he managed to force out. What was he asking for though? For the android to stop? His mind was fuzzy. He didn't want the android to stop, that would be a lie. He wanted relief. He wanted Connor...

_What the fuck am I thinking??_

Gavin struggled and bucked. _Mistake._ A moan clawed it's way up his throat as his cock strained against Connor's hips.

Suddenly there were lips on his, a tongue greedily exploring his mouth. Gavin could feel himself unraveling. He wanted the machine, and he hated it.

Connor pulled away, staring Gavin down. His expression was dark and dangerous. It terrified the detective, and a shiver ran through him, causing his member to flex.

“What do you want, Detective Reed?” Connor asked as he ran his hands up Gavin's shirt. He moved them across his chest, down his sides, ending at the edge of the detective's jeans.

Gavin felt as though he was ready to split open. His body hummed as he struggled with his words. “Wh-what the fuck do you think you're doing!?”

Gavin's breathing quickened when he felt a tug at the button on his pants. The relief made him sigh and bite his lip. His member twitched with excitement.

Connor stood up, eyeing his prey before roughly pulling Gavin's pants and boxers off. He caressed Gavin's cock and began stroking it, a desperate groan escaping from the detective's parted lips. Connor laughed, low and mocking. Gavin felt as if he had melted. He was putty in the android's hands, and the damn thing _knew_ it.

His pleasure was broken by a rough force pulling him upwards by his handcuffed wrists, dragging him from the couch to the floor. Pain shot through Gavin's shoulders, fueling his arousal as he landed on his knees. When his visions focused, he could see Connor standing in front of him, cock out.

“Open.” the android commanded as he pressed his member to Gavin's lips.

Gavin did as he was told, relishing the feeling of the smooth, firm cock filling his mouth.

“Unf,” Connor bit his bottom lip as he pushed his fingers through Gavin's hair, taking hold, “very good, detective.”

Gavin swirled his tongue around Connor's member, gagging as he felt it hit the back of his throat. Connor tugged at his hair, quickening the pace. The moans coming from the android were driving Gavin up a wall. He could feel himself leaking over, begging to be touched.

Gavin's head was pulled back, forcing eye contact with the android. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. Connor smirked before pulling Gavin up, only to bend him over his desk. Papers slid and hit the ground around their feet.

“Connor-” he managed to gasp out. This was not what Gavin expected he would be doing with his night, but he couldn't say he was upset with it. His body was flushed and aching with anticipation. He could feel Connor's hand in between his shoulder blades, pinning him down. Gavin turned his head, struggling to see the android standing over him.

There was pressure as Connor slowly leaned himself into Gavin's opening, the android's cock still slick from Gavin's mouth. The detective moaned as Connor filled him up to the hilt. His pace started slow and long, causing Gavin to whine, eager for more. His mind spun, drunk on lust and pleasure.

Gavin's cock throbbed, tremors of overwhelming sensation flowing through him as Connor picked up the pace. His face was hot against the coolness of the wooden desk, the sound of crinkling paper and metal chain emphasizing the steady rhythm of skin on skin. Gavin moaned and whimpered, surrendering to the machine.

“Ah, _fuck,”_ the detective was close, his breathing ragged. He leaned back into the relentless pounding, tilting his hips. The feeling rose in him, threatening to boil over.

“Come for me, Gavin.”

Gavin's body tensed and released, causing him to yell out and spill over. Connor continued to slam into him, sending shock waves of sensitivity flowing through the detective. Gavin's legs were shaking, threatening to give out from the onslaught, but Connor's firm grasp on his hips kept him in place.

With a few final deep thrusts, the android let out a low growl before leaning into Gavin's back. The detective could feel the pulse of Connor's cock before it was pulled out, leaving the detective feeling empty.

Gavin slumped to the floor, his limbs feeling like rubber. He could see Connor gathering himself, smoothing back his disheveled hair and straightening his clothing.

The android smiled, “I told you I could be of assistance, Detective Reed. Your stress levels have dropped significantly.” something threatening crossed his expression, “And I will continue to assist you if you'd like your out of office work to stay between us.”

Gavin's jaw dropped, unsure how to respond as he watched Connor release the handcuffs from around his wrists. The pressure had marked red rings around them.

“Don't look so offended. You enjoyed yourself, am I correct?”

“I-” he couldn't form words, his head still swimming. He opted for a scowl instead as he flushed red. “F-fuck you!”

Connor laughed as he turned to the entrance with a smirk, “I will see you tomorrow, Detective.” And with a wink, the android was gone.

A cool breeze snapped Gavin's attention to the balcony where the glass door was still open. “_Shit._”


End file.
